Oracle Files: Grace Choi 1
Characters * Anissa Pierce * Roy Harper * Grace Choi Location * Burnside, Gotham City, NJ * May 17th 2016, 0119 Local Time VOX Archive * Anissa Pierce: pouring on gauze I wish you would have gone somewhere else... * Roy Harper: Where else could we have gone? There was an accident on the Westward and the Mooney's closed for repairs. If we took Novick or Sprang, she'd be dead by the time we got through traffic. * Anissa Pierce: footsteps Fine... You make a good point. But could you have called first? * Grace Choi: giggle And missed seeing your cute Joy Cat undies? Not a chance! pained hiss Ouch! * Anissa Pierce: chuckle Oh, yeah... I should have told you that was going to sting. * Grace Choi: It's fine... chuckle I've had worse. * Anissa Pierce: scoff I can see that... I'm going to need to get these pants off and have a better look at this thigh. * Grace Choi: chuckle Not going to buy me a drink first? * Anissa Pierce: chuckle Don't be a tease... I'm trying to save your life. You're a big gal, but even you have a limit and I'm not sure you have much blood left to loose... Roy, I'll need you to get me some blood. Think you can manage that? Somehow? * Roy Harper: You want me to rob a blood bank? On it! footsteps, door opens, rapid footsteps * Grace Choi: cutting fabric, fabric tearing, fabric shifting, pained hiss Careful, doc... * Anissa Pierce: I'm not a doctor... not yet. hiss I'm a med student... I'm graduating next month. * Grace Choi: Well, if it were up to me, I'd give you a pass. * Anissa Pierce: Wow, I've barely done more than cleaned your wounds... hiss Oops, sorry about that... * Grace Choi: You're right... I should probably test your knowledge. groan Maybe an oral exam? chuckle * Anissa Pierce: Are you- Are you actually flirting with me? clatter Now? * Grace Choi: Eh... Maybe? Oh, I know what this is! What's that called again? Florence Nightingale effect? * Anissa Pierce: clatter, footsteps, syringe pricking flesh That would be if I, as caregiver, fell for you. * Grace Choi: chuckle Yeah... I know... So, what do you think, doc? Is that the diagnosis? You fallin' for me yet? * Anissa Pierce: chuckle, footsteps You've deduced that I'm lesbian, huh? Impressive... You've known me for ten minutes and accepted what my dad still can't. * Grace Choi: chuckle Oh, you're already into girls, huh? Good to know... That'll make seducing you easier. * Anissa Pierce: Clever girl. clatter What about Roy? Aren't you two together? I mean... I'm sure he said you two w- * Grace Choi: We sleep together... every now and then, or used to... Lately he's been moving on another. * Anissa Pierce: He's leaving you for another girl and- tape ripping You're fine with that? * Grace Choi: Eh... What Harper and I had was never really anything other than a good expletive here and there. That arm of his can do some stuff, let me tell you. * Anissa Pierce: chuckle Please don't... sigh So what? You're just free-lovin' bisexual looking for a good time? dressing Is that it? * Grace Choi: I have sex with men, but... sigh I have relationships with women. chuckle So, you in or-? Ow! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Grace Choi. * This takes place shortly after Oracle Files: Anissa Pierce 1. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Eric Moran 1. * Anissa and Grace start dating. Links and References * Oracle Files: Grace Choi (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Anissa Pierce/Appearances Category:Grace Choi/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Burnside/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances